Sobre outono e maçãs
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: As oito vezes que Draco Malfoy teve encontros que quase-mas-ainda-não mudaram sua vida e que envolviam maçãs. OBS: Tradução de 'Of autumn and apples' de Sara Holmes.


**Título:****Of Autumn and Apples.**(_Sobre outono e maçãs_).

**Autora:** Sara Holmes (Todos os créditos da fic são dela) (favoritem a fic no perfil dela, vai deixar ela feliz:))

**Idioma:** Inglês

**Resumo: **The eight times that Draco Malfoy has almost-but-no-quite-life-changing encounters involving apples. (_As oito vezes que Draco Malfoy teve encontros que quase-mas-ainda-não mudaram sua vida e que envolviam maçãs_)

**Sobre outono e maçãs**

(ou as oito vezes que Draco Malfoy teve encontros que quase-mas-ainda-não mudaram sua vida e que envolviam maçãs)

i)

A primeira vez é quando é convocado pela Diretora McGonagall um dia antes de começarem as aulas. Francamente, esta aterrorizado; esse é o único lugar o qual ele prefere não estar, além de Hogwarts em si.

- Sente-se – diz, com voz distante, a Diretora, como se já estivesse com raiva dele – Então, Senhor Malfoy. Você foi aceito de volta a Hogwarts para terminar o seu aprendizado, sob estritas regras da liberdade condicional que lhe tirou de Askaban.

Faz uma pausa e suas narinas se inflam; e Draco sabe o que ela pensa sobre _isso_. Desviou seu olhar e fixou-se em uma tigela com frutas sobre a mesa. Frutas? Pensava que todos os professores viviam somente de doces.

- Você obedecera, sem lugar para queixas, às condições requeridas aqui – continua. Draco assente para a tigela de frutas. – Você fara seis N.I.E.M's, e se não forem _aceitáveis_, teremos uma pequena conversa – fala firmemente. Draco assente mais uma vez. – Cumprira com as tarefas de Monitor mencionadas na carta. Poderá usar o banheiro dos Monitores como privilegio, mas não pode deixar o castelo em nenhum momento, assim estão proibidos os passeios para Hogsmeade. Não devera mencionar, sob nenhuma circunstancia, Voldemort ou a Marca. Você devera se comportar exemplarmente e com responsabilidade. E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, não deve brigar, se opor, enfeitiçar, amaldiçoar ou qualquer outra coisa que se relacione a Harry Potter.

Draco a observa, sem poder acreditar, mas McGonagall tem um ar terrivelmente serio.

- É uma ordem – diz, e Draco olha de volta para a tigela de frutas. – Você deve deixar o Harry em paz.

Draco assente rigidamente, seu olhar firmemente pousado em uma maçã verde que estava inofensivamente situada entre uma pera e uma laranja. Pensa em Azkaban, se diz enquanto aperta a mandíbula e controla o choro. Poderia ser pior.

McGonagall suspira, e se apoia para trás na sua cadeira, sua expressão suavizando ligeiramente. – Evite os problemas, Draco, e você ficara bem. Trabalhe duro e concentre-se no futuro. E por favor, comporte-se. Pode ficar com ela, se quiser.

Draco a encara, confuso.

- A maçã – McGonagall diz, voltando a ficar impaciente em um piscar. – Deve estar interessado nela, ficou o tempo inteiro encarando-a.

Não tem muito a dizer, então se levanta e pega a maçã. – Obrigado. – murmura e sai do escritório da Diretora, desejando que compreenda que não era apenas pela fruta.

ii)

O segundo encontro não mudou sua vida em absoluto, era mais como uma declaração do que Draco já sabia. Foi ao Salão Principal para o café da manha, do primeiro dia de aulas, sentindo-se bastaste nervoso. Um de seus amigos estava morto, dois estavam em Askaban, três foram para outro lugar, e os dois que restavam estavam atualmente sentados no final da mesa da Sonserina.

Vale a pena, pensa sem muita convicção.

- Vai à merda, Draco – Blaise Zabini, diz calmamente, foleando uma pagina de seu diário – Não queremos nada com você.

- Mas-

- _Vai embora_ – Blaise diz cuidadosamente, sua voz claramente raivosa. Ao seu lado Daphne Greengrass continua bebericando seu café como se Draco não estivesse ali.

Volta de onde veio, e sai do Salão Principal. Durante o caminho, se detém para pegar uma maçã da outra ponta da mesa. Os alunos do terceiro ano se afastam dele como se fosse mordê-los. Humilhado e furioso, rosna para eles antes de ir, fazendo com que arquejem e se encolham. Enquanto se senta só fora do castelo, deseja que nenhum deles conte para McGonagall o que fez. Suspira, segura a maçã com a boca, e pisca repetidamente para evitar as lagrimas. Seu dia foi uma tragédia como para que ficasse chorando.

iii)

Draco acha que merece ganhar um premio por ficar invisível sem sequer querer. Já tinham passado quatro dias desde a ultima vez que falara com alguém, sem contar o pedaço de parede, para quem tinha que falar a senha para entrar no salão comunal. Não fica ali muito seguido; a maioria dos sonserinos o ignoram, alguns lhe tem medo, outros o fitam com desgosto.

Em vez disso, fica sentado do lado de fora do castelo. O verão estava rapidamente dando passo ao outono, e Draco pensa que talvez seja uma cruel, e atualmente, real metáfora de sua vida, e que esta rapidamente deixando de acreditar que tudo ia a ficar bem. Enquanto os dias passam, e as folhas caiam, se torna mais e mais solitário, e começa a pensar que talvez já nada tenha sentido.

Encontra uma arvore para sentar-se embaixo, e uma retorcida e velha maçã, que é maior que o normal. Senta-se de certa forma, que não tem como de que alguém o veja, a menos que esteja caminhando ao redor da borda do lago, e inclusive de lá, as pessoas preferiam olhar as verdes aguas, a onde ele estava. Não queria de ficar do lado de fora, mas gostava de pensar que estava ali por escolha própria, e não porque todos os demais o ignoravam.

Mas tinha uma pessoa que não o ignorava. Quando se cruzavam pelos corredores ou tinham que compartilhar aulas, Harry Potter olhava para Draco com uma expressão neutra e ligeiramente curiosa, como se o loiro fosse algum enigma meio interessante que não podia resolver. Draco ignora, desesperadamente lembrando as palavras de McGonagall "você deve deixar o Harry em paz" como um mantra em sua cabeça. Realmente não tinha muito que podia fazer se estava perturbando Harry Potter só por respirar, não é?

iv)

O quarto incidente é pequeno, mas Draco se apega a lembrança como se fosse uma corda de salvamento. Em Transformações, deram aos alunos uma fruta para que a transformassem em animais vivos, o qual é uma tarefa bastante difícil na maioria dos casos. Mas Draco já estava lendo sobre isso; ao não ter amigos, todo o que pode fazer em seu tempo livre é, chorar, pensar sobre jogar-se da Torre de Astronomia, ou estudar. Esta cansado da primeira opção, a segunda é invalida porque não lhe deixam entrar na Torre, então fica com a ultima.

Leu a teoria, e como resultado, transforma a maçã em uma tartaruga sem problema, e – gosta de lembrar – antes que Hermione Granger sequer tivesse conseguido que sua anã se mexe-se.

Todos os alunos o observaram – Harry Potter incluído – e McGonagall o presenteia com dez pontos para Sonserina.

v)

O incidente mais importante não é o seu favorito. O classifica como importante, mas completamente mortificante. É a terceira semana de setembro, e Draco mais uma vez esta sentado, ao final da mesa da sonserina, tomando seu café da manha. Esta com as pernas cruzadas, os braços bem apertados a seus lados, e as costas encurvadas em uma tentativa de ficar ainda menor. Termina seu café e pega uma maçã. A morde e enquanto mastiga, olha justo a tempo de ver o Trio Dourado entrar no Salão Principal. Em uma rápida sucessão: Harry Potter o encara, Draco encara de volta, Harry Potter pisca, Draco pisca, Harry Potter inclina ligeiramente a cabeça, Draco inala profundamente e começa a se engasgar.

Durante vinte frenéticos segundos, trata de respirar, seus olhos aquosos, e seu pulso em seu ouvido, e alguma remota parte do seu cérebro esta incredulamente pensando que sobreviveu ao Senhor Escuro vivendo na sua _casa_ e que agora esta a ponto de morrer por uma maçã.

Sua visão embaça. Escuta vozes espantadas, e logo alguém o levanta, e algo duro acerta entre suas omoplatas. O pedaço de maçã sai voando e Draco arqueja, respirando temblorosamente e agarrando-se da pessoa que continua segurando-o da sua camiseta.

- Não morra – a voz de Harry Potter se sente alarmada.

Draco o observa, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas – Ainda não superou o impulso de salvar as pessoas? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

Potter sacode a cabeça – Aparentemente não. Você ta bem?

Draco assente fracamente e Potter o solta. Ficam em silencio por um minuto inteiro, Potter observando Draco com olhos curioso, e Draco olhando o chão, pretendendo não estar baixo o olhar atento de Potter.

- Então – Potter diz finalmente – Não vai mais se engasgar com alguma outra coisa?

Draco sacudiu a cabeça – Tentarei que não volte a acontecer.

Potter assente e dá um passo atrás, a esquina de sua boca levantando-se em um sorriso.

- Que bom. Até Malfoy.

Draco assente, e enquanto Potter vai embora, não pode evitar dizer a única palavra que nunca pensou dizer.

- Obrigado.

Potter para, e se vira para observa-lo, assente e continua caminhando. Draco senta-se de novo, contando mentalmente a quantidade de dividas de vida que tem agora com o Potter, e desejando que o moreno saiba que diz obrigado por tudo.

vi)

O sexto encontro acontece quando Draco esta embaixo de sua arvore. Tem os olhos fechados e esta pensando em fantasias nas quais, é capaz de deixar Hogwarts e sobre ele beijando Victor Krum. Não pode se concentrar na ultima fantasia como gostaria; não consegue parar de pensar na primeira. Enquanto o faz, sente lagrimas em seus olhos, e um aperto na garganta.

Estava tão só.

Distrai-se de chorar com um suave barulho ao seu lado. Abre os olhos e vê uma maçã caída, descansando na grama ao lado da sua mochila. Senta-se, e a pega, lembrando-se da ultima vez que comeu uma, e que Harry Potter salvou sua vida, outra vez.

Olha para frente e seu coração dá um pulo e seu cérebro começa a insultar pateticamente, porque caminhando ao redor do lago estava Harry Potter e sua tropa, Weasley e Granger.

Estão rindo e brincando, enquanto Draco os observa, Weasley empurra a Potter amistosamente e recebe um bocado de folhas em seu rosto como resposta.

Ciúmes que estão terrivelmente perto do ódio passam pelo seu corpo ao ver os amigos juntos. Ele não tem amigos. Não tem ninguém com quem fazer piada, ninguém para empurrar amistosamente ao lago. Sabe que tudo é culpa sua, mas _não é justo_.

Se tensa quando Potter o vê, a luz do sol de setembro batendo em seus óculos. Parece vacilar, mas logo o cumprimenta com a mão antes de virar e seguir caminhando.

Os ciúmes se transformam em raiva. Como se atreve a cumprimenta-lo como se fossem _amigos_? Estupido e perfeito Potter que nunca fala com Draco se não esta morrendo asfixiado, o qual Draco deve mais que a ninguém e que não tem como recompensa-lo.

Em retrospectiva, não é uma ideia inteligente. Draco se levanta e joga a maçã o mais forte possível. Encontrou algo que é bom fazendo, porque sua mira é fantástica, e a maçã bate na parte superior da cabeça do Potter.

Potter vacila, e levanta a mão ate sua cabeça, olhando freneticamente ao redor. Ajeita os óculos e logo seu olhar cai em Draco. Esta furioso.

- Que merda, Malfoy? – grita, dando uns passos ate ele.

- Você falou comigo! – Draco grita, e logo se dá conta do quão estupido parece.

- Erm, sim! – Potter grita, com raiva e sem poder acreditar – Falei! Qual é o teu problema?

- Volta lá com teus amigos!

Potter ainda parece furioso – Você volte com os seus e para de me perturbar!

- Não tenho! – Draco grita.

Potter faz uma pausa. Sua expressão de raiva se duplica, enquanto massageia a cabeça. Contempla Draco por um momento e logo volta e caminha ate seus amigos. Vão embora, desaparecendo ao dobrar a esquina.

Draco começa a chorar compulsivamente e volta a sentar-se, porque é verdade, não tem nenhum amigo e agora vão expulsa-lo por jogar uma maçã na cabeça estupida de Harry Potter.

vii)

Draco se dá conta de que o incidente numero seis milagrosamente não teve consequência. Sequer foi convocado por McGonagall. Estava descansando embaixo da arvore uma semana depois, observando as folhas cor laranja fogo cair lentamente ao chão e perguntando-se o porquê.

Talvez por Potter esta envergonhado. "Diretora McGonagall, Malfoy jogou uma maçã na minha cabeça" soa infantil em qualquer contexto. Talvez para Potter ele não lhe importe para nada, assim não valeria a pena acusa-lo.

Draco se nega a chorar ao contemplar essa possibilidade, em vez disso decide que odeia o outono e as maçãs.

Fecha os olhos e exala profundamente, e esta a ponto de tentar convocar em sua mente uma fantasia sobre ele beijando Olive Wood, quando algo cai encima de si, cobrindo sua cabeça e peito com um _thump_, como se fosse uma manta suave.

Senta-se, tocando o rosto e o pescoço para tirar o que tem encima. Olha ao seu redor e descobre que são folhas, e logo se dá conta de que Harry Potter esta parado ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados.

- Você merecia isso pelo da maçã – diz casualmente.

- Você jogou _folhas_ em mim? – Draco pergunta incrédulo, tirando uma do cabelo – O que você tem na cabeça?

- Erm, sim – Potter diz, e logo se senta ao seu lado cruzando as pernas, e observando o lago – Linda vista.

Draco o fita fixamente e logo vai tirando as folhas do seu cabelo, sentindo-se desorientado. Joga um pedaço de galho para um lado e fala:

- Porque você ta aqui?

Potter encolhe os ombros – Pensei que gostaria de companhia.

Draco instantaneamente fica em modo defensivo – De tua parte?

Potter encolhe os ombros mais uma vez – Tome-o ou deixo-o.

Sem duvidas ou escrúpulos, Draco o toma. Já quase não tem orgulho e esta tão solitário que estaria feliz de se sentar com qualquer um. Sonserino, Corvinal, Grifinorio. Talvez ate com um Lufa-Lufa.

- Pega – Potter lhe entrega uma maça, jogando-a para Draco, que pega por reflexo – Sei que você perdeu o café da manha.

Por um momento, observa a Potter, quem esta apoiado em seus cotovelos, seus pés cruzados e olhando para o lago. Draco tenta descobrir como é que Potter sabe que perdeu o café, e porque trouxe uma maçã para ele. Desiste bastante rápido, tentativamente pensando que talvez Potter se preocupe por ele nem que seja um pouquinho, considerando que salvou sua vida um milhão de vezes. Fita a maçã que esta na sua mão e logo a morde, decidindo que talvez depois de tudo não as odeia.

Sentam-se em silencio por um momento. Uma brisa de setembro agita as folhas encima de suas cabeças e a superfície do lago. Draco esta agradecido, e a solidão que sente em seu interior diminui um pouco. Aperta fortemente a maçã e se pergunta se esta bem se sentir mais que agradecido pela companhia de Potter.

- McGonagall disse que tenho que deixar você em paz – diz depois de um momento, seguindo com o dedo a mordida que deu na maçã.

Harry ri brevemente – Bem, ela não _me_ disse que tenho que te deixar em paz.

Draco dá outra mordida na mação, e Potter o observa, ajeitando o óculos – Não vai se engasgar? – pergunta, e Draco percebe a brincadeira.

- Não – diz sem sabe o que mais falar.

Por alguma razão, Potter sorri, e Draco sente seu coração pulando dentro do seu peito – Que bom – Potter diz, e Draco lhe dedica um sorriso torto.

viii)

Come muitas maçãs entre os incidente sete e oito, mas os classifica como sub-incidentes do numero sete, porque todos seguem a mesma rotina. De vez em quando, Potter o encontra embaixo da sua arvore, joga uma maçã e lhe diz para parar de perder o café da manha.

- Por quê? Você sempre traz – Draco diz seriamente, e Potter lhe joga um bocado de folhas.

Começaram a conversar. Pequenas orações sobre outras coisas em vez de maçãs é difícil, e algumas vezes incomoda, mas tudo bem.

Draco esta a ponto de dar uma nota de sete-ponto-um-cinco ao encontro de hoje, quando coerentemente se transforme em um oito. Potter deixa de olhar o lago, se inclina e beija Draco nos lábios.

Draco esta muito surpreendido como para fazer outra coisa que deixar cair à maçã que estava segurando. Potter se afasta e ri ao ver a expressão em seu rosto.

- Você tem gosto de maça – diz.

- Não saberia dizer por que – Draco fala sarcasticamente, e Potter ri de novo, agarra a camiseta de Draco e o puxa de maneira que ficam nariz com nariz.

- Sabe você não é tão mal quando é você mesmo, Draco Malfoy – sussurra, e beija Draco mais uma vez. Dessa vez Draco corresponde ao beijo, agarrando o ombro dele para que não se afaste. Potter não o faz; abre seus lábios e o aproxima mais.

Draco poderia poetizar sobre o modo no qual Potter beija, ou sobre quão verdes são seus olhos, ou sobre como o destino dos dois sempre esteve entrelaçado, e agora une os caminhos, mas é uma droga com as palavras. Em vez disso, quando Potter os gira de maneira que ele fica encima de Draco, o beijando como se quisesse faze-lo há anos, pensa "se sente muito bem", "gosto bastante do Potter" e "obrigado, maçãs".


End file.
